


Purple Ribbon

by orphan_account



Series: Commissions [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Begging, Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sweet Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:58:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5012611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoriko and Touka decide to try bondage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purple Ribbon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kammy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kammy/gifts).



Yoriko lay back on the sheets of Touka’s bed and Touka straddled her hips. The previous day, Yoriko had confessed to Touka that she might want to try bondage, and Touka could hardly say no. For Yoriko, it was about trust: Yoriko was always tense, always nervous and worrying, but she could always feel safe relinquishing control around Touka. 

So the two of them, once they had free time one afternoon, had hurried to Touka’s room to try it out. 

Yoriko was laying on the bed with Touka straddling her hips. Touka gently grasped Yoriko’s wrists and eased her arms over her head. Yoriko let Touka move her; Touka could already tell that Yoriko’s heart was beating hard in excitement, and she smiled slightly. Touka loved giving Yoriko what she wanted; it made her happy to know that Yoriko was happy.

“Are you all right?” Touka asked. 

“Yes!” Yoriko replied, nodding furiously from her place below Touka. “I trust you, Touka.” 

Touka smiled and leaned down to give Yoriko a small, slow kiss. She kept her grip on Yoriko’s wrists. Once she broke the kiss, she sat up on her knees again and tied Yoriko’s wrists together with a purple ribbon. When Touka moved her hands away, Yoriko wriggled her arms slightly to test the knot. Yoriko loved being there below Touka, giving up control to her girlfriend. She knew that Touka would make her feel _good_ as well as safe.

“Okay?” Touka asked. She knew she was being overly cautious, but she couldn’t help but make sure that Yoriko was comfortable. 

“Mm-hm,” Yoriko hummed in response. She arched her back slightly so her hips pressed up against the insides of Touka’s thighs. Touka reached down and cupped Yoriko’s waist, then dragged her hand across Yoriko’s abdomen, bunching the fabric of Yoriko’s shirt in her fist. With her other hand she ran her fingers across the exposed skin of Yoriko’s soft belly and teased slightly at the waistband of Yoriko’s skirt. Though Touka wanted to pull off Yoriko’s skirt and go down on her right then, she would rather make Yoriko wait for it. She wanted to enjoy this opportunity to see her girlfriend completely lost in enjoyment beneath her.

So Touka put one leg between Yoriko’s thighs and used the other to support herself on the mattress. She leaned forward and pushed Yoriko’s shirt up over her breasts, baring her hard nipples to the cool air in the bedroom and making Yoriko shiver. Yoriko squirmed when Touka kissed the curve of her breast and left sloppy kisses in a circle around Yoriko’s nipple. With one hand Touka held Yoriko’s hip, pressing into her skin with a firm, sure grip. Yoriko savored the warmth of Touka’s mouth and the tenderness she was putting into every movement. 

“Touka,” Yoriko murmured as Touka began to drag her tongue in a circle around Yoriko’s nipple, then sucked it into her mouth. Yoriko pressed her hips up in an attempt to signal to Touka what she wanted, but Touka decided to tease her: she responded by pushing Yoriko’s hips back onto the bed while she sucked a mark into the soft skin of Yoriko’s breast. Once she had raised a small red bruise, she kissed up Yoriko’s throat and gave her a long kiss on the lips. Yoriko opened her mouth eagerly and Touka slipped her tongue inside.

Yoriko made a small noise and began to lift her hands off the mattress to grasp Touka’s hair. But Touka caught her wrists and pushed them back onto the mattress, only to be rewarded with a quiet moan from Yoriko. Touka could feel wetness seeping into her underwear as Yoriko slowly became more desperate. 

“Please, Touka,” Yoriko murmured against Touka’s lips.

“Do you want me to touch you?” Touka whispered in response. She could feel Yoriko squirm beneath her at her words.

“Please,” Yoriko begged. Touka quickly pulled out of the kiss sat up. She grasped the waistband of Yoriko’s skirt; Yoriko lifted her hips and Touka pulled the skirt away to expose Yoriko’s blue panties. 

“Do you want these off too?” Touka checked. Yoriko nodded surely and watched as Touka pulled off her underwear and dropped them on the side of the bed. Touka looked down at Yoriko: she was naked save for her tee shirt tangled at her collarbones to reveal her small breasts. Her soft body curved down to her wide hips and her generous thighs that Touka loved to kiss. Yoriko’s light-brown bob was tangled and her lips, reddened, hung open enticingly. Touka could feel her own need; her own desire to feel Yoriko's hands and mouth all over her body, making Touka feel better than she did anywhere else. But it was Yoriko's turn first, and Touka was done waiting. She kissed Yoriko hard, eliciting a moan, and began to trail insistent kisses between Yoriko’s breasts and over the curve of her belly. When she reached the patch of dark hair between Yoriko’s legs she turned her attention to mouthing at the insides of Yoriko’s thighs, slowly drawing closer to her opening. Yoriko whimpered and pulled against the ribbon holding her wrists together, and Touka responded by nipping gently at the inside of her thigh. Yoriko bent her knees so her feet were flat on the mattress and Touka finally decided to give her what she wanted. She licked at Yoriko’s opening, feeling the wetness there with her tongue, before dragging her tongue up to meet Yoriko’s clit. 

Yoriko gasped as Touka began to take long, forceful licks at Yoriko’s clit. Though Yoriko didn’t swear often, she let out a breathy _fuck_ as Touka hungrily continued to lick. 

“Your fingers…” Yoriko began breathlessly, and Touka responded by lightly stroking Yoriko’s opening until Yoriko was squirming with desperation. “Please, Touka, I want to come,” Yoriko begged. Touka obliged and pressed two fingers inside of Yoriko, then set a rhythm of pressing in deep each time she licked. She could feel Yoriko tightening around her fingers and the quick pace of Yoriko’s breath as she got closer to her orgasm. Her legs were quivering and she was clutching at the pillows to keep herself from grasping at Touka's hair.

Touka abruptly stopped licking so she could lean over Yoriko’s body again. Yoriko moaned with need and Touka picked up the pace of her fingers. With her other hand, she held Yoriko’s twitching hands against the bed. She wanted to watch Yoriko come. She was quickly rewarded, too, as she watched Yoriko arch her back and scrunch her eyebrows together. Yoriko’s mouth opened wide and her round cheeks flushed bright red as she came. 

Touka kept her fingers moving through Yoriko’s orgasm, only pulling away when Yoriko stilled on the bed. She was breathing hard and her legs trembled slightly. Touka kissed Yoriko gently and caressed her cheek, carefully brushing stray hairs off of her face, and Yoriko hummed happily. They fell into a rhythm of warm, soft kisses. Touka pulled Yoriko’s warm body tightly against her own.

“So are you going to untie me so I can, um, do you?” Yoriko murmured with a smile. 

Touka fumbled to untie the ribbon as quickly as she could.


End file.
